(a) Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a washer-integrated type wiper apparatus and more particularly, to a washer-integrated type wiper apparatus in which a washer liquid sprayed on a windshield glass is more accurately sprayed within an operation zone of a wiper blade.
(b) Background Art
Typically, a wiper is installed at a lower side of a windshield to provide a unobstructed visual field to a vehicle driver. The wiper is configured to remove water or impurities on the windshield glass as it reciprocates, and provides an unobstructed (e.g., a clean or clear) visual field to a vehicle driver. For example, during operation a washer liquid sprayer is installed at a cowl top cover and a hood of a vehicle. The washer liquid sprayer supplies a washer liquid stored in a washer liquid storing tank disposed within the hood to a pump, to spray the washer liquid through a nozzle onto a windshield glass.
The above conventional washer liquid sprayer includes several functional limitations. For example, when a washer liquid is sprayed to wash and remove contamination water (e.g., water that contains particulate) or other impurities on the windshield glass of a vehicle, the loss of a washer liquid may increase since the spraying timing of the washer liquid does not correctly coincide with the operation timing of a wiper arm. Moreover, since the washer liquid sprayer is fixedly installed at a cowl top cover and a hood of a vehicle, a portion onto which a washer liquid is sprayed may differ from an operation zone of a wiper arm. Accordingly, an inefficient washing operation occurs.
Furthermore, when a washer liquid is sprayed from a washer liquid sprayer to wash and remove contaminated water or other impurities on a windshield glass while a vehicle being driven, the washer liquid may be sprayed even up to a vehicle roof by the vehicle airflow. In other words, the washer liquid fails to reach an appropriate zone of the windshield glass where various impurities are present.
The above information disclosed in this section is intended merely to aid in the understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.